A Hat To Hide Her Ears
by Brandie the Baka loves Haku
Summary: Title is ust the first lie of the story...enjoy. I dodn't dio a summery cos i don't feel like it!


A hat to hide her ears, and baggy pants to conceal her tail. She kept a scarf over her mouth to suppress her fangs, and the red markings on her cheeks. Paint on her claws, to make her look normal. A tee-Shirt that read "Don't ask, don't tell." Still, on account of her crimson eyes, she still got dirty looks from passers by. Long black hair swayed behind her.

Just you're average Kitsune half demon, rouge to her own village, and a vagabond everywhere else. No protection save a blade her father left her. Long and sharp, with a small red handkerchief tied to the end. The sheath was old, and hardly befitted the weapon she wielded.

A memento of her mother she wore on her neck; a beaded necklace with a bright blue crystal, not carved into any particular shape, just something her mother had picked up, and used to make a present for the girl's fifth birthday. It was that painful day she lost it all; the only loved ones she had, and the right to stay in her home village.

Her mother at one time was a noble; she lived in a manor with royals. Her father was, on the other hand, was the demon ruler of the southern lands. A powerful Nine Tailed Kitsune. Kyuubi, A name that stuck with her, Tsuyu, the daughter of a feared demon.

For twenty years, the girl traveled alone, feeding off of what she hunted, or fished for. Never staying in one place for more then one day. Again, a vagabond, one destined to live alone, just a half demon.

But that was about to change. It was by chance that she was traveling through The Village Hidden in the Leaves. And it was by mere chance that she passed by Naruto Uzumaki's favorite Ramen Shop. Her scent caught Uzumaki's nose, and the Kyuubi spirit in hr body stirred.

"Tsuyu…I sense my daughter…my beloved daughter…" Naruto held his stomach, and felt a sharp pain through his body. Kyuubi was serious. "Take…me to her! Fool, take me to Tsuyu!" The once mighty demon let out a roar, and let his chakra flow through his vessel. Naruto clenched his gut tighter.

The orange clad blonde got up as if on Kyuubi's will, and staggered as if by instinct towards Tsuyu. The black haired girl, sensing the familiar chakra of hr father, turned to see Uzumaki, glowing with orange chakra, heading her way. She turned, and placed a clawed hand on the sheath of her sword.

Naruto watched from his subconscious as Kyuubi approached the girl. The violent intent Kyuubi usually had was gone; it was not a feeling Naruto was used to feeling from Kyuubi. The bloodlust was replaced with love, maternal love. "Tsuyu…" The Nine Tailed Fox Spirit mumbled.

Tsuyu was now walking towards the two. Her eyes kept the same emotion they always had, alone, and heartless. Her usual vainer, someone who doesn't care, someone who didn't have a reason to care, but do you really need a reason?

Her hand was still on the hilt of the blade. Naruto drew ever closer, Kyuubi's will in full control. The former ruler of the southern lands spoke using Naruto's voice, and mouth, "My…Tsuyu…my child…"

The Half demon girl, brew out the sword, and it gleamed in the light of the sun, sort of a mix of a yellow, and red. The Kyuubi smiled through Naruto. He was almost face-to-face to hr. he slowly reached for his daughter's hair.

"So many years." The demon spoke again. The real Naruto began to get it. Kyuubi was happy, as far as he could tell, at least. Kyuubi stroked his child's cheek through her scarf, and smiled. "You were so tiny the last time I saw you, my precious child."

Tsuyu removed her hat, and scarf, and discarded them to the ground. Her long red and black tail, which matched her red and black tipped ears, poked through her pants, just above her buttocks. The townspeople stopped and stared as the town disgrace, and the demon outsider faced off. Tsuyu's face remained emotionless. As it had for twenty years, since a whole village killed her mother, and ostracized her, knowing they didn't stand a chance against her.

"Father," she finally spoke, her low serious voice ringing in the ears of whoever heard it, "How long has it been, thirteen years? Now look, you are in the body of a human boy, and I am alone, strange, how things end up." Kyuubi chuckled, and stroked her daughter's cheek once again. She gave an emotionless smile, and softy batted her father's hand away.

Before Kyuubi could answer his daughter's reply, something collided with the back of Naruto's head, and the boy fell to the ground, Kyuubi was once suppressed by the fourth Hokage's seal, and Naruto was out cold.

Hatake Kakashi stood behind his pupil, his ands at his side, and on the ground behind the unconscious Naruto, was a blunt kunai, too blunt to stab, but still good eough for knockig out a boy with a demon talking through him.

"Hello there." Kakashi sounded rather suspicious Tsuyu. "May I ask your business in our fair village?" Tsuyu answered by flipping her hair and smirking.

"My business is my own, and it is wise for one not to medal in it. I shall take my leave." Without another syllable of a word, she leapt into the air, and was gone. Kakashi picked Naruto off the ground. 'She'll be back.'

Well, here's chapter one!!! Actually, I want this to be a collaboration project, interested in helping? Then if you have a Gaiaonlie account, PM me, I am fifthcruxisangel. I will get back to you! Later!!!

Ps, I love Haku!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
